1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a solar cell having an enhanced structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy for replacing oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell that directly converts or transforms solar energy into electricity is gaining attention as a next-generation cell. In a solar cell, a p-n junction is formed by forming a dopant layer of an n-type or a p-type in order to induce photoelectric conversion, and an electrode electrically connected to the dopant layer is formed.
The electrode is conventionally formed by using a paste. However, there is a limit to decreasing of a width of the electrode. Also, precise alignment is necessary. In addition, contact property between the electrode and the dopant layer (or the semiconductor substrate) is not good. Accordingly, productivity and efficiency of the solar cell are reduced.